


Why Not?

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sg_femslash, F/F, Femslash, Sex For A ZPM, amtdi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not as if they didn't need the ZPM, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/428131.html?style=mine).

"The aliens." Kate's voice was flat.

Laura nodded.

"Want us to have sex."

Laura nodded again.

"Why?" Kate winced at the plaintive tone of her voice.

"Because two girls getting it on is hot?" Laura shrugged. "Also, sacred ritual, yadda yadda." She waved one hand in the air.

"What sacred ritual?" Kate's eyes were wide.

"The one that lets us get a fully-charged ZPM, Kate!" Laura shrugged helplessly. "You were here the first year, when I wasn't. You're the one who always goes on about what a difference a ZPM makes!"

Kate sighed. "Sex."

Laura nodded. She'd been doing a lot of nodding lately.

"For a ZPM."

"Besides, I've always thought you were kinda cute." Laura hooked her fingers through Kate's belt loops and pulled her close. "And I have a bit of an exhibitionist thing."

Kate swallowed, staring into Laura's eyes. "Um--"

"Come on, Kate," said Laura, wheedling. "You know you want to anyway."

Kate sighed. "Well," she said, wrapping her arms around Laura's neck. "Why not?"

\--end--


End file.
